1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to protection circuits, and particularly to a protection circuit for a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Lithium battery is used in various electronic devices, such as a camera, a mobile phone, and a notebook computer. The lithium battery comprises a chip and a control module connected to the chip. The control module is used to detect the state of the lithium battery, and when the lithium battery is abnormal, such as overvoltage, overcurrent, or short circuit, the chip works with the control module, for protecting the lithium battery from being damaged. However, when the chip is powered up by the control module, the current sinking through the chip is usually an overcurrent which may damage the chip. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.